Category talk:NKVD Officers
Is this only for the NKVD of that name, or for all Chekists? Turtle Fan 20:56, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Ah, that would expand the category some. Let us extend it to all Chekists. TR 21:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::The only person that would add that I can think of is Oleg Lopatin, the asshole in AWoD who exacerbated the Cold War tensions around the war between the Minervans. But every little bit helps. Turtle Fan 23:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) There we go, we're starting to get somewhere. Incidentally I had forgotten most of Nussboym's roles in Colonization. All I remembered was that he met Anielewicz for some reason or other and that he got nuked to hell and gone when Poland turned into The Land Where Mushrooms Grow On Clouds. I still don't remember him stalking Anielewicz, in fact. Turtle Fan 23:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :It also adds Putin. If HT drops a bunch of KGB types in, then we'll split them off. :I wanted to add a category for American agents. But the only OSS or CIA agent I could come up with was was Wild Bill Donovan. There might be enough FBI agents, though. TR 02:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::This would be a slight stretch but we could add Bill Reach, Hal Jacobs, Nellie Semphroch, Edna Semphroch, and maybe even that academic who was trying to get Nellie to tell her how old she was, but more to the point was trying to learn about the espionage ring in case Washington should fall again when the Snake came in. ::Otherwise, as I recall it wasn't quite clear exactly to whom G Gordon Liddy reported. Given that Straha was a high-ranking foreign national I would think the spooks would have some interest in him. Meanwhile I thought we had a George Bush article somewhere around here, but on closer examination it seems he's unique among 20th century Presidents in never having merited one. ::The Counter-Intelligence people in MWIH could also qualify. Turtle Fan 05:31, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think we'll just leave them in the general "spies" category for now. Seems kind of odd to throw someone into a CIA category when they are from a time and place where the CIA doesn't even exist. :::You're right. There are three 20th century POTUS who have no articles--McKinley, Ford, and Bush. Of course, given the periods HT writes about, I think only McKinley's absence is "surprising". TR 21:47, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Bush and Ford were adults in the 40s. Given how many seperate stories HT has set there plus his tweeness I don't find it that hard to imagine he wouldn't find cameos in there for him. ::::As for McKinley, he had a character in DoI whose name was Bill McKinley and who went by Pres. That might be enough to hang an article on, if we really want to. Turtle Fan 02:19, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Now that you mention it you're right about the CIA. It's one thing with the KGB, which was just the NKVD by another name, but obfuscation of American agencies, no. Turtle Fan 02:19, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see listing President McKinley as critical, especially when it's on a rather thin reed like that. I mean, yeah we've listed historical gratuitously on a whim before, but it's not as if not having McKinley listed hurts this place. Nor would an article give us any insight into DoI. ::I'm sure HT will get around to giving us a McKinely-centric story sooner or later. TR 03:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::You think so? There's plenty of potential for good AH around the turn of the century, but it doesn't seem to attract much AH interest. Apart that is from, gag, Robert Conroy. Turtle Fan 19:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::HT has never said that he won't do a McKinley story. That's enough EVIDENCE for me that he's working on one right now. :::: Seriously, I agree, but given some of the obscurity of the issues of the day, it's not hard to see why authors haven't delved into the period too much. After the schism of slavery, gold vs. silver seems tame. They didn't think so, but the modern reader is probably going to have a hard time really seeing that. TR 20:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Granted but there's also the emergence of the US as a major player on the world stage and specifically as a major agent of the imperial-colonial Westernization of the non-Western world. We also have the rise of Populism in the US--make the conspicuous consumption of the ruling elites more conspicuous still, and/or make the muckrakers angrier, and you could conceivably write a story about a revolution against the US government. Now I don't know whether either or both of those can support a whole novel, but there must be enough there for an Analog short or something. He's delved into much less dramatic territory in that format. Turtle Fan 22:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, I see we've decided that NKVD=all Chekists for our purposes. I think, though, we'd be better off just calling them Chekists, a nice catch-all name, timeless and easily understood. The category's small enough that that would be easy. Turtle Fan 19:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we should. I've I'd been thinking straight, I'd have created it as "Chekists" to begin with. TR 19:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It's a nice small category. Easy enough to fix. Turtle Fan 20:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC)